The Art of Seduction
by Emono
Summary: Cody's been seducing Ted for years, when will Ted finally break and give in? All the times Cody hardcore seduced Ted, every chapter a different time/year.
1. Prologue

**Title**: The Art of Seduction (Formally: "It Starts and Ends With Cookies")  
**Author**: Emono  
**Rating**: FRM  
**Fandom**: Wrestling  
**Pairings**: Ted DiBiase/Cody Rhodes (Codiasi)  
**Summary: **Cody's been seducing Ted for years, when will Ted finally break an give in? All the times Cody hardcore-seduced Ted, every chapter is a different time/year  
**Disclaimer**: The WWE is not mine nor are any of it's child branches, it is the 96% property of the McMahon's and God bless the bastards that work for them. I respect the sexual preferences and identities of all the wrestlers on WWE roster, and who they share a bed with is really none of my business.  
**Warnings**: Slash, UST to the extreme, angst, fluff, all that stuff in one

**My ADD kicked in again for this story. Like one of my other Codiasi stories, this one jumps a bit. POV switches a bit as well. This story was inspired by the small blue trunk spam on the Codiasi community on Live Journal (you know the ones!) I just started thinking of all the things Cody does to rile Ted up, and put them into this one long UST fic. Lots of scenes, I basically put whatever came to mind.**

**We must remember, Cody went to acting school. He's a devious little bitch, and that's how I portrayed him.**

**PS: I'm going to be referencing "The Art of War" through this entire story, each quote dealing with that chapter (generally.) **

* * *

When Cody Runnels was just six years old, he stole a plate of cookies at his father's birthday party. Dusty laughed it off, getting together with some of his friends and chuckling as the little tyke proceeded to devour the entire tray.

Then young eight year old Teddy Jr. came over, teasing the younger boy about not fitting into his pants anymore. Little Cody looked down at the tray, at the very last cookie, and a cute smile spread across his face. He took the last chocolate chip cookie and offered it to Teddy. The older boy looked quite shocked at this, not expecting such a gesture. He thanked Cody, patting him on the head sweetly before enjoying the cookie.

No one thought a thing of this innocent act, and no one saw how Cody's eyes fixed right on little Teddy's handsome smile. The thoughts forming in his head were invisible, young mind linking together thoughts like _friend_ and _must have_ and _pretty eyes_. When his fist came up and tugged at the boy's shirt to get another pat on the head, he had one final thought.

_Mine._

Too bad no one looked closer, because the future was laid right out there for anyone to see.

**

* * *

****Sun Tzu says:  
**"_**All warfare is based on deception."**_


	2. Chapter 1

**Cody's…let's say, eight, so that makes Teddy ten. They've been pushed together a lot during their lives and have become good friends. **

* * *

The limo dropped Ted off at the end of the Runnels driveway, his father reminding him one last time to be on his best behavior. Ted nodded, took his pat on the head, and hopped out of the vehicle. He raced up the long paved path, eager to see Cody again. He had the new Zelda game in his backpack and he was ready to play the hell out of it. He couldn't wait to see little Codies face light up in joy when he held it up. He wasn't nearly as into it as his friend, but things like this made Cody happy.

Ted let himself in the front door, kicking off his shoes before padding toward the stairs. He made it halfway before he heard the yelling, the _screaming_. It sounded a lot like Cody's dad. Ted walked toward the entrance to the living room, peeking inside just enough to see Dustin as well. Cody's big brother looked angry as hell, flushed and in right in his father's face.

Ted had to remind himself that Dustin was like Mike, half brothers.

A soft sound came from the stairs, catching his attention. Ted got away from the living room, sliding off his backpack and clinging to it by the strap. He dragged it across the floor, brow creased when he saw the little form huddled just far enough up the steps to hide in its shadow. It was his best friend, that was for sure. His legs were brought up to his chest, face buried in his knees.

Ted slowly crawled up the stairs towards him, "Codes?

Cody lifted his head, too-large cerulean eyes, looking straight at the blonde, "Teddy?"

"Hey" Ted smiled sympathetically, for he could still hear Dusty and Dustin screaming from the living room "You ok, man?"

"They're fighting again" Cody raised his head, tears slicking his cheeks.

"Don't cry, man" Ted couldn't stop himself from sitting beside his best friend and wrapping an arm around his shoulders. Cody sniffled pathetically, leaning into the blonde to soak in the comfort he offered. He flinched when his father's voice got louder, and the sound of them shoving one another became obvious.

"They're not worth it" Ted whispered in the boy's ear.

Cody nodded, palming his tears away. Ted went to pull away, but the brunette made a sound of protest. Cody seized his hand, pulling it back over his shoulders before curling himself into the older boy's body. Ted grunted softly, but the smile on his face couldn't be stopped. He hugged him back, letting him hide in his bigger body. If Cody needed an escape, he'd give him one.

Cody sighed in relief, eyes fluttering shut as one equation went through his mind.

Teddy equaled safety, therefore…he had to keep Teddy around.

* * *

**Sun Tzu says:  
**"_**When the position is such that neither side will gain by making the first move, it is called temporizing ground."**_


	3. Chapter 2

**Now, onto later…where little Cody is only fourteen and Teddy is sixteen. We'll only be in the teenage years for a while, promise.**

* * *

At the tender age of fourteen, Cody Runnels became more devious than most full grown men.

Why, you may ask?

Because he fell in love with his very straight sixteen year old best friend.

Even for one so young, Cody knew that his newly discovered feelings would be frowned upon. They were much too young to start something, or else it be ruined by their immaturity and their insecurity. But he also knew that if he didn't act on his feelings to a certain degree, Ted was sure to get swept up by someone else. Maybe someone like that Kristen chick he dated off an on.

So as he sat there beside Ted, passing the controller for _Ocarina of Time_ back and forth when one of them would get stuck, thinking all this over. They were down in Ted's basement, carpeted and warmed by a fireplace, away from that annoying brat Bret and far enough form Ted's parents that they could scream all they wanted when they succeeded.

How could he keep Ted's attention until the time was right? He had to keep Ted…_enthralled_ with him, and keep himself out of the 'pseudo-little brother' slot in the DiBiase's mind. But how could he make his desires known with out actually putting them out there?

Cody's lips formed a perfect 'o', and his wide eyes no longer concentrated on the large screen.

He would start a courtship ritual with Ted.

Ok, it sounded stupid when it was put like that. But that's what it would be. Not quite a seduction, not yet. Later, when they were older and it was safer, but now it would remain innocent. He would make Ted fall in love with him, and when the time was just perfect…they'd be together. Yes, that plan would work. Ted was such a loveable, gullible bear anyways. How hard could it be?

"Your parents said I can stay the night, right?" Cody inquired.

Ted nodded, soft chocolate locks falling in front of his eyes.

"You're not going to make me sleep on the floor again, are you?" Cody put on a pout when his best friend looked up "It messes up my back."

"I didn't know it bothered ya, Codes" Ted turned his head, smiling warmly "You know you can have 'mah bed."

"I don't want to take your bed" Cody looked thoughtful, then made a big show of looking like an idea hit him "Oh! We can _share_ your bed, Teddy. It's huge anyways."

Ted looked like he was going to protest, but stopped when he saw the kicked puppy look appear on his best friend's face, "Now, Codes…stop it! Those eyes, man!"

"I'm not going to bite" Cody promised, reaching out and touching the older boy's arm "Come on, please?"

"Fine" Ted replied, though a bit redder in the face than he should have been.

Cody backed off for now, taking the controller and starting the game again. A plan was quickly forming in his head, and if it went right…he would know whether or not Ted had any interest in him. Whether it just be bodily or not, he would know.

The next morning, Ted DiBiase Jr. woke up with two strong sensations.

One, he was comfortable.

Two, he was more turned on than he'd been in his entire life.

Ted's eyes popped open, chest heaving as he broke through layers of unconsciousness to become wide-awake. He looked down at his bare chest, the light weight he had felt was Cody. His young friend was half-curled on him, nuzzling into his chest like a kitten. Damn, Cody was cute. Their lanky bodies were mingling a bit more than they ever had before; legs laced, bellies falling and rising in sync as they breathed.

Ted tensed, flushing darkly when he realized how hard he was. All that supple skin moving sleepily against him, soft sounds of content escaping his plump lips. Shit, it was setting every one of his nerves on fire more than his last girlfriend could with her too-tight groping.

"Uh…Cody?" Ted lifted a hand, laying it flat along the smaller boy's shoulder blade "You're crushing me, man."

Cody hummed softly, shifting a bit. He barely raised himself up on his elbows, blinking at the DiBiase as if he'd never seen him before.

" 'M sorry, Teddy" Cody murmured, bracing his hand on the older man's chest to roll off him.

Ted hissed in pleasure as that soft hand brushed over his nipples, his thumbnail scratching the sensitive skin and causing it to harden. It went in slow motion, and he was sure those pretty cerulean eyes locked with his for just a split second.

Cody plopped on the other side of the bed, borrowing himself under the blanket noisily before settling into a quiet doze.

Ted laid there flat on his back, staring wide-eyed up at the ceiling as he struggled to rein in his desire. Hs cock ached painfully in the confines of his boxers, and he was more than ashamed for it. He tried to suppress it, to remind himself that this was his younger best friend, but one glance at Cody and he knew he was doomed to fail.

Well…it was only once, right?

Cody listened to his best friend get out of bed and all but run to his connected bathroom, shutting and locker the door behind him. The brunette held back a giggle, rolling over onto his back and straining his ears. After a few seconds, the familiar sounds of self-gratification could be heard from behind the wooden door. He laced his hands behind his head, extremely pleased with himself.

Yes, young Cody Runnels could be called the most devious of them all.

* * *

**Sun Tzu says:  
**"_**To secure ourselves against defeat lies in our own hands, but the opportunity of defeating the enemy is provided by the enemy himself."**_


	4. Chapter 3

**Cody is sixteen and Ted is now eighteen. Their ages probably aren't in the right proportion, and neither are their houses, but I'm trying to recall how I felt at those ages and kind of put them…yeah, ramble on author, give us the UST. Here you are!**

**PS: I made Ted a spoiled brat, I gave him a discreet driver**

* * *

Cody begged for a full month, and Ted finally gave in a day before the actual weekend the big party was supposed to happen. Ted's fellow football star, Trevin Taylor, had his big ass house to himself this weekend and was throwing a party. Alcohol, rumors of weed, food, the full package in one multi-level mansion. It was their senior year, and they were going full out.

Ted hadn't wanted to take Cody, he didn't know how his friend found out about it. They went to different schools, they lived almost three hours away, yet Cody wanted desperately to come. He didn't care that he would know next to nobody there or that he was a sixteen year old junior among almost-adults. He pouted and gave those puppy eyes, whining softly once the DiBiase had said no for the third tie.

"_Please, Teddy? I just want spend the weekend with you."_

And Ted broke, he even paid for a driver in case they got too drunk to drive.

Cody was more than excited to go, for the seeds of a plan had started to grow in his mind.

When they arrived, they found the mansion glowing from within. Teens milled around the house, there was someone grilling steaks way in the back yard and it had drawn a hungry crowd. Ted made his driver instructions to park a bit down the street, explaining to his black-suit-dark-shades employee that these 'crazy kids' were bound to bump into his brand new Mercedes. They stepped out into the crisp air, and Ted was hit with the feeling that something horrible was going to happen. He told his driver to stay there, the man nodded and pulled out a magazine.

Ted stepped past Cody, brushing the younger man's arm.

"Stay close, ok?" he murmured.

"Yes Teddy" Cody replied, wrapping his hand around the blonde's forearm innocently.

They made their way inside, Cody following his best friend obediently. Several people shouted greetings from the lawn and the porch, and Ted replied with a big smile and a wave. They let themselves inside, the house packed with almost everyone from his large school. They quickly found Trevin, who jumped up from the couch as soon as he saw his starting quarterback. Trevin himself was kind of cute, hair a bit darker than his skin and a bit of a beard. He was in his jersey like all of the football team (including DiBiase), and his smile was almost glowing from the over bleaching he had.

These rich kids really knew how to live it up, Cody was so glad Ted was nothing like them.

"Bear!" Trevin brought the blonde to a man-hug, where there was lots of slapping and laughing.

"Trev" Ted replied in much the same way, pulling away and punching the man in the chest "This is one hell a how-down, man. Was that a keg back there next to the deep-fryer?"

"Shut yo mouth" the black teen shoved the blonde a bit, both still grinning "You love it."

Trevin did a double-take at Cody, brow creased, "Who's this?"

"This is my boy, Cody" Ted wrapped an arm around the smaller boy's shoulders, pulling him in and putting his hand over his left pec in an almost protective gesture "You remember."

Trevin blinked, then nodded, "Right, man! Runnels, yeah, from your parties. Yeah, man, what's up?"

Cody bumped fists with the black teen, smiling nervously, "Nothing much. This place is huge."

"I try" his pearly whites flashed again.

"I brought him along, hope you don't care he crashed" Ted's voice made it very clear he didn't care whether or not his friend minded "Seems like the entire school crashed."

"It's just a 'thang" Trevin shrugged, then gestured to some of the football players piled on the couches in the living room obviously telling some hilarious locker room stories "Grab a drink, sit man."

Ted looked down at his best friend, "You gonna be ok on your own, Codes?"

Cody nodded, "I can mingle with your other friends, Teddy, I promise. I'll be good."

"Oh I know ya will" Ted's smile was fond, he ruffled the brunette's hair "I'll come find ya in a little while, ok?"

"Mmm-hmm" Cody nodded again, his plan whirling madly in his head.

Ted patted his back, rubbing his spine soothingly, before finally going off with Trevin. Cody wandered around, finally finding the kitchen and a drink. He made sure not to get anything with alcohol, he needed to save that for the very end for effect. The plan was finally molding into something real, and all he really needed was someone half-drunk to help him along the way.

Cody leant against the counter next to the sink in a seductive pose, his hips canted invitingly and his eyes roaming over the large area for his target. Someone Ted didn't know, someone he'd never spoken to. A loner, preferably, so no one would call his bluff. He lifted his drink to his lips, and over the rim of his cup - he caught someone staring rather blatantly.

He was a cute man, that was for sure. Floppy hair the color of copper, muscles arms, nicely tanned skin and this big smile. He was obviously drunk as he tried to talk up one girl after the other, even hitting on some of the cuter boys that followed their big brothers or sisters around (more crashers.) He was getting no where, but he was as determined as a hyper puppy.

A pretty blonde girl that had just turned the copper-haired man down walked past Cody, he stopped her politely, "Hey. Do you know who that guy is?"

"Yeah, honey, that's Sam. He's on the soccer team" she replied, nose crinkling cutely "He may look good, but trust me…he's a total skank. He'll sleep with anything that says yes. Most of the time we just ignore him. When he gets this drunk, he can barely remember who he's boffed. He's got herpes or something, though, and he's -like- twenty something. But he likes your kind the most, young and pretty, and he likes to take them wherever he can have them. So watch your cute little ass?"

Cody blushed when she pinched his cheek and winked, strutting off to join a gaggle of her kind in the dining room. He turned back to the drunk man who was currently trying to get this petite red head to join him for some fun. On the soccer team? Well known for being a skank? Drunk? One quality he needed, one he hadn't thought of, and the sports thing…hmmm. Ted had told him more than once that he avoided the "soccer rats" like the plague.

And would anybody be surprised if this Sam tried to snatch up a young thing from another school?

Score.

Cody sauntered past Sam rather casually, giving his hips that little extra twist that made the older man moan rather loudly. He found the puppy sniffing after him faster than that red head could sigh in relief, his nose almost to Cody's shoulder as he trailed after him.

Cody whipped around, looking up at the soccer player. Sam was a bit taller up close, real muscular, but handsome and uber-drunk. Good, ok, bigger was more believable.

"You are damn pretty" Sam stated bluntly "Where the hell have you been all my life?"

"Where do you _think_?" Cody couldn't stop the sarcastic reply from escaping him, but it didn't turn the older man off him.

Sam stepped closer, touching his hip, "What do you say to you and me…making use of Taylor's house, huh? Maybe take one of the bedrooms for our own and have a little fun?"

"That sounds real good, big boy" Cody took the man's drink, downing the rest to get the scent of alcohol on his breath "But let's get a few more shots in you before we start, huh?"

Sam just nodded dumbly, following the young brunette like the puppy he was. Cody led him to one of the more abandoned kegs, pouring drink after drink down the older man's throat. Three down, and Sam's eyes were getting glazed while his hands started to roam. Once Cody got his ass grabbed for the second time, he knew his plan was ready for the next step.

"Come on, Sammy" Cody led the older man on upstairs, those long-ass arms curling around his waist and his nose nuzzling the back of his neck. It took him some time, but he soon found Ruby making her way out of one of the make-out bedrooms. She adjusted the hem of her skirt with one hand while she waved to him with the other. They had become fast friends during Ted's last birthday. Her raven hair was kind of mussed and her pink lipstick a bit smeared, but she was a lovely thing.

"Stay" Cody shoved Sam against the wall, making sure he stayed before going over to her.

"Hey Codies" she smiled.

"Ruby" Cody grinned back at her, thumbing at the soccer player "You know him?"

Ruby's nose crinkled up, "Yeah, he's a-"

"-whore, I got that" Cody pulled her close, whispering to her "I'm making a go at Ted again."

"Oooo, let me in" she purred, she loved the fact that Cody had been mercilessly seducing Ted since they were kids and had helped on some of his adventures.

"I just need you to run downstairs in about ten minutes, grab Ted off to the side, and tell him that you saw some guy drag me up here" Ruby was all but giggling at this point, giddy to be involved "Tell him I looked…drunk, helpless. Whatever. Lead him to this hall, but let him bust down a few doors, ok? I want him worked up when he finds me."

"You're naughty" Ruby grinned cattishly "I'm in. Ten minutes?"

"Call you later."

Cody winked at her, then went over and took Sam's hand, "Come on, big fella."

Sam grinned, following him all the way down the hall to the very last room on the right. Cody stepped inside, peering around. It was just an empty guest room, dark except for the curtainless window that let the light radiating from the barbeque area outside into the room. It was one of the only ones left on this sexed up floor. Every other bed was occupied, but this particular room had only a thick futon rolled out on the floor with barely a sheet to it's name. It seemed to be made for his plan, and he loved it.

Cody whipped around again, all but ripping off Sam's shirt, "I like it a bit rough, Sammy-boy. I like to be dominated. Bruises, biting, scratching, all that, baby. You think you can do that?"

"Aw hell yeah" Sam grinned big "I've been lookin' for you all my life!"

Sam dove down to kiss him, but Cody blocked him with a solid palm to his lips, "No kissing, now."

Be-damned if Cody let this floozy get his first kiss, let alone any farther than some rough groping.

Sam nodded, understanding. He ducked his head down, running his hands down Cody's young body as he nibbled at his neck. Cody rolled his eyes at the man's enthusiasm, letting him do whatever the hell he wanted as long as he left the appropriate marks. Sam was all over him like an animal, his hands going up under his shirt and clawing at his waist.

Cody was pushed backward, manhandled all the way until he was all but thrown onto the bed. He was completely detached the entire time, responding just enough to keep Sam going. He couldn't wait until he got to do stuff like this with Ted, to give and get pleasure from his Teddy was going to be glorious. His wrists were pinned to the futon roughly, those large palms and fingers digging into his flesh. God's little personal gift to him? He bruised easily and colorfully, he had always been that way. By the time Ted got here, those marks would be perfect.

"That's it" Cody tilted back his head, almost chuckling as his collarbone was bit at "Harder, now."

Sam was eating at his neck like a dog, and he only let go of his wrists when he was ready to start pulling off his clothes. Cody grinned when his shirt buttons were fumbled, the material ripping to reveal his abs and some of his chest but refusing to come completely off. Sam grunted, nibbling just under the boy's jaw as he tugged open the fly of his pants. The button popped off, the teeth of the zipper bending a little. His jeans were fucking ruined, _great_. They were pulled down a bit, revealing the line of his boxers.

The big oaf grinded down into him, his large body covering his completely.

Cody perked up a bit as he heard someone yelling, the door to the room next to theirs. He almost giggled when he realized it was Ted, then summoned up all his acting skills. He twisted up his features in mock-pain, tears eventually streaming down his cheeks after a couple dozen sad thoughts. He let Sam's waist get between his legs, the strain on his thighs only helping him sell it.

"No! Please!" Cody screamed when he knew his best friend was just outside "Stop! I-I don't want this, please don't touch me there…"

Sam seemed unfazed, he must've thought this was part of his request to be rough. But Cody didn't start the full show until the door flung open. It smacked against the wall, the light from the hallway pouring in and revealing him. He pushed at Sam's shoulders convincingly, thrashing his legs, sobbing just hard enough to be believable.

"P-Please stop…" Cody heaved, cracking open his eyes to see Ted standing in the doorway, shell-shocked and gaping at them. Ted snapped out of his shock, beautiful face twisting up in rage.

"You fucking bastard!" Ted roared, running over to the futon and grabbing Sam by the hair. He rolled him over and off of Cody, delivering a swift kick in the ribs to the soccer player. Sam groaned, the wind knocked out of him right before he tasted DiBiase's boot. Sam got knocked right off the brunette, rolling until his back hit the floor.

"Jesus" Ted murmured, kneeling down next to his sobbing friend "Codes? Aw, damn baby, are you ok?"

The 'baby' made Cody's heart flutter, but he kept up the façade. He made quite a picture, from the way his shirt and pants were ripped open to the bruises decorating his neck and blooming on his wrists.

"T-Teddy?" Cody sniffled.

"Come here, Codes" Ted lifted the smaller boy up into his arms, cradling him into his chest. He easily picked him up bridal style, letting him curl around him like a kitten.

"He's _sixteen_, you fucker!" Ted spat, glaring daggers at his dazed school mate "He stinks of booze. What the hell did you do? Pour them down his throat to get him up here?!"

Sam shook his head, blinking dully, "He…he said he liked it rough…"

"He doesn't like it at all, dumbass" Ted shifted Cody more comfortably in his arms, getting a soft whine "He's a kid, and you tried to fuckin' rape him! If you so much as touched his ass, I'll have yours in a Goddamn sling!"

Sam cowered into the floor, scared of the younger man.

Ted carried Cody out of the room, down the hall and stairs, and through the house. Cody kept his head nuzzled into Ted's neck the entire time, murmuring into the flesh.

"I'm so sorry, Teddy" Cody explained as they passed all of Ted's friends, his best friend not giving a shit what kind of looks they were getting "I was just talking to him…and he kept getting me drinks…I felt kind of drunk, and he told me he'd take me to the bathroom…the next thing I knew, h-he was on top of me."

"Shhh" Ted cooed when his friend choked off in a sob, keeping his body snug in his own. He took Cody out side and all the way across the lawn to his car. With little difficulty, he got them both inside and in the backseat. Once they were inside, Cody was sure he'd be let go, but Ted kept him snuggled into his side and his arms wrapped around his shoulders and chest.

"Take us home" Ted stated firmly to his driver, giving no room for questions. The heavily shaded man nodded, starting up the car instantly and pulling out onto the street.

Ted put all his attention to Cody, stroking the back of his neck, "Are you ok, Baby-boy?"

Cody stretched his body along the older man's, tilting his face up to look into his eyes, "W-What did you call me?"

Ted's cheeks tinged red, but he kept his cool, "That's what are ya are 'ta me, Codes. You're young…you're my boy…I'm sorry, I didn't mean-"

"No" Cody squeezed him tight "No, I like it. It's just…you're not mad at me?"

"Why would I be mad, man?" Ted brushed the boy's hair back, thumbing away some of his tears "I dragged you there, I left you alone…I should've known someone'd try 'ta get their hands on you."

"It's ok now, Teddy" Cody purred, pulling the older man's arm tighter around him "You saved me. Thanks, man. If you wouldn't of come along…I don't' know what would've happened."

"I know" Ted sighed, resting his chin on top of the boy's head "I know what he would've done, the sick son of a bitch."

Cody let his head rest on the blonde's shoulder, breathing in his scent. He'd inspired Ted's protective instincts, made him a little jealous even.

Tonight was a job well done, that was for sure.

* * *

**Sun Tzu:  
**"_**Hold out baits to entice the enemy. Feign disorder, and crush him."**_


	5. Chapter 4

**This is a little bit later than the last chapter, right after Cody had his seventeenth birthday. Ted is eighteen. I'm not getting their lives right, so I'm trying not to be too specific. Sorry if you're a Codiasi expert and you see things that are wrong, I am a simple nave.**

**Also…I believe Kristin (his sister) is 25 and a Dallas Cowboy Cheerleader. For story's sake, I'm going to make her just now 18 so it kind of fits. Everyone ok with that?**

* * *

Cody made sure the door downstairs shut firmly after Kristin, checking around one more time for his dad before scurrying down the hallway. He took his key and unlocked his sister's bedroom. That's all he needed, his dad thinking he was sneaking in his sister's room to try on her make-up or something. Well, why he was going wasn't much better, but whatever. Semantics.

Cody crept over to the walk-in closet, throwing open only one of the doors and easing inside. He flipped on the light, illuminating the good sized space. It was the size of a normal teenagers bedroom, and you she always kept it pretty organized. He was counting on that OCD quality. He made his way to the back of the closet, trailing his fingers along the outfits that hung there on the silver bar. When eh reached the back, he couldn't help but smile as he found the outfit wrapped in plastic.

Cody unzipped it enough to slip his hand inside, pulling back the collar to reveal the tag. He checked the size, nodding to himself in triumph when he saw it was going to fit. After a week of trying to compare his hip size to his sister's, he kind of hoped it hadn't been in vain. He sighed and leant against the wall, just picturing how it would go.

"What are you doing in my room, you little shit?"

Cody snapped open his eyes, finding his sister standing in the doorway with his hands on his hips. Her eyebrows were up in her hairline, azure eyes much like his own sparkling with curiosity.

"Hey Krissy" he chuckled nervously, pushing away from the wall suddenly.

Kristin clicked her tongue again, "_What_…are you doing in here?"

"Ok, big sis, before you get mad, just hear me out" Cody held up his palms, trying to placate the angry looking woman "I have a _big_ favor to ask."

"Ooookay" she drew out the word, flipping her long blonde hair behind her "Spill."

"I know you're going to say 'no', so let me just say it all first" she nodded, agreeing "I have a friend…a _special_ friend. And he said something last week about having a bit of a cheerleader-kink. And, you know, you only _just_ got accepted into the Dallas cheering boot camp-"

"Oh God, Cody-bear, this is a Ted-thing, isn't it?" Kristin groaned, getting a pathetic pout and nod "Jesus, _really_? Fine, ok. Just…tell me it all now before I kick you out."

"I need three things" Coy rushed out "I need you to fake a bet with me, I need you to lie to Ted's face, and…" his eyes dropped over to the plastic wrapped outfit "I wanna borrow something."

Kristin followed his gaze, lips curling in surprise, "Oh, hell no!"

"Please, please, please!" Cody got on his knees, crawling over to her and clasping his hands together in the classic begging position "We wear the same size, I won't stretch it, I swear! It'll only be for an hour, not even! Just enough to get him hot, to make him think about me while he's-"

"Ok! Ok!" she shrieked, clamping a hand down over his mouth to stop the words coming out of her not-so-innocent little brother's mouth "Just _stop_. I get it, ok? I'll lie for you, Cody-bear, I'll even trick your little friend. But how long are you going to keep playing him like this?"

Cody bit the side of his lip, looking down at the floor briefly before back up at her, "Until he realizes that he loves me as much as I love him."

Kristin's heart broke for him, "But what if he doesn't?"

"He has to" Cody shrugged, trying not to dwell too much on it "He's my Teddy, and I know he loves me. First…I have to make him ok with the idea of lusting after me. The rest will follow."

Kristin considered her brother's situation, then nodded, "Yeah, that actually makes sense. I'm on board."

Cody grinned, "Ok, here's what we do…"

***~~*~~***

"Why am I here again?" Ted asked, slumping down onto the couch in the Runnels living room.

"Because" Kristin popped her gum harshly, sitting on the arm of the armchair at the couch's far left "Coddles lost a bet, and it's no fun if I'm the _only_ one to see him, now is it? I want him embarrassed, and you're his best friend."

He didn't see her slyly look at him out of the side of her gaze, "I want someone to see that'll _never_ forget it. Who'll bring this image up whenever they need a bit of comic…_relief._"

Ted's ears tinged red, but he didn't show any other sign of embarrassment.

"Why are you still here anyways, K?" Ted questioned "You seem like the type to move out as soon as you hit eighteen."

Kristin rolled her eyes at him, "Unlike some people, I've already been accepted into my occupation."

"Hey, that acceptance letter from MU is gonna come sooner or later" Ted settled back into the plush cushions "And, ya know, my dad's been getting on this religious kick lately. I, uh, was thinking about…I was just considering…being a minister, ya know?"

Kristin's jaw hit the floor, "What?"

"I've always been religious" Ted shrugged, trying to make it seem like nothing.

"Does…Cody know about this?" she inquired.

"Nah, I haven't told him" Ted rolled his head back against the couch, sighing heavily "I should tell him tonight though, huh?"

"Yes, you should" she snapped, a little more venom then necessary in her voice.

"Anyway" Ted drawled, sitting up and looking over at the woman "What are you making Cody squeeze into again?"

"It's a surprise."

//Hopefully a surprise shocking enough to knock those priestly thoughts right out of your head.//

Ted looked up just in time to see Cody come around the corner, dressed up in his bet-outfit. He stood there in the doorway, putting one hand on his hip and the other braced against the doorframe.

"Well, I hope your happy" Cody stated in a snobby voice, puckering his lips in a pout.

"Oh yeah" Ted breathed before he could stop himself.

How could his mind not melt into a puddle of brain-goo at the sight put before him? It was just…amazing. He'd never seen anything so sexy in his entire fucking life. His eyes drifted up Cody's body, starting with the pristine white cowboy boots that extended up his calves. His legs were waxed smooth (much like his dad warned him he'd have to do through a wrestling career), and somehow he had tucked and fixed himself into these tiny white shorts with blue stars along his belt. They were cut low on his waist, showing off those amazing hip bones. His long, tan torso was exposed as well, more defined than the last time Ted could remember seeing it. All that wrestling had really done it for him. Cody made those navy baggy sleeves look hot, and the way it sat on his slim shoulders? The contrast against his skin tone?

Priceless.

Ted's breath hitched rather loudly, chest stuttering without his consent. He felt his pants get two sizes too small, the blood rushing to his cock so fast he was damn near dizzy from it. Cerulean eyes dilated as they continued to rake up and down the younger man, stunned by how pretty he was. He'd always kind of had a thing for cheerleaders, but this? This beat everything.

Kristin laughed it off, leaving on an excuse to go find her camera.

"Well, Teddy, aren't you going to laugh?" Coy chewed his lower lip in a nervous gesture, stepping into the room "Go on, I don't mind. I look…kind of ridiculous, don't I?"

Ted followed the brunette's fingers when they came up to play with the blue cloth that tied in the middle of his chest. His mouth went dry, and he kind of cocked his head as his brain leaked out of his ears.

"You know…" Ted drawled "You don't look…that bad. Really."

"You're just being nice" Cody strutted over, making sure to walk right by the blonde before sitting down on the couch beside him "While she's looking for my ultimate embarrassment…what's this about your future? I heard something about college."

"Yeah, I applied to MU, I'm a shoe-in" Ted wet his lips, tearing his eyes away from his best friend "I plan to get a degree or two under my belt. But lately I've been wondering if…priesthood isn't something for me."

//You've got to be kidding me// Cody scowled, but he quickly fixed his face into friendly apathy.

"Really? You think you can do that?"

"My dad's really gotten into it, and I think it'd be good for me" Ted explained, though his argument sounded weak "Teaching, leading, guiding all these people who need it. I'd really be helping people, Codes."

"Yeah, but is it what you want?" Cody asked, leaning back into the couch and baring his costume-clad body for the other to view. And view he did. Ted's gaze was hot along his form, burning into him, before being ripped away again.

"If it won't make you happy, you shouldn't do it."

"Well, what are _you_ going to do with your life?" Ted inquired, feeling a little defensive.

"Well, I've been getting really involved in wrestling, I thought I'd follow my dad" Cody ran his nails over the outside of his thigh, sighing like he was thinking while he knew the other was staring again "But I want to go to an acting school, ya know? Get up on the big screen."

"You've got the looks already."

Cody looked up, seeing the sincerity on his friend's face. He flushed a bit, heart fluttering in his chest.

"Doesn't your dad want you to wrestle too?"

"Eh" Ted shrugged "Yeah, I guess. Mike and I, at least. He's giving us some time to get things worked out."

"I think…we should do the wrestling thing" Cody stated, but held up his palms when the blonde opened his mouth to protest "I think we should think about it, at least. We're both really good, and the WWE is the shit. We both know that much."

"It _would_ be awesome" Ted admitted, smiling brightly at the thought of working next to Cody in the ring "I'll think about it."

Cody smiled, patting the blonde's thigh, "Good! I'm gonna go change before Kristin gets the camera!"

Cody stood, coming up with something brilliant off the top of his head. He walked past Ted, making a show of 'accidentally' hooking his foot on the leg of the coffee table. He gave a loud squeak, waving his arms a bit before falling right into Ted's lap. The older boy gave a grunt, but his arms came up and circled his waist on instinct.

"Oh God" Cody moaned in distress, grasping onto Ted's shoulders. He squirmed around, making a soft sound of relief once he was sure he was 'safe.' Ted totally fell for it, giving him a firm squeeze.

"I got ya, Codes" Ted stated, voice deeper now.

Cody turned to face Ted, smiling, "Thanks Teddy, I can't walk worth anything, I swear."

His smirk grew wider as Ted looked away, though he could clearly feeling the blonde's hand cupping his ass. He maneuvered around, straddling the boy's waist now, looking him right in the eyes. He cupped Ted's face, forcing their eyes to meet. That bold hand was still on his ass, but he didn't say a word.

"I just want you to be happy" Cody stated sincerely, the hardness in his friend's pants only making him bolder "And I want you to have what you really want. If you come into wrestling with me, I promise I won't disappoint you. I'll make sure you're on top, Teddy, I promise."

The darkening of cerulean eyes told him that Ted took his words the right way.

Cody leant in, almost brushing Ted's lips…but instead, veered to the side and put a kiss on his cheek. He got up slowly, dragging his hands along the blonde's thighs, then stood.

With every step he took, he could feel Ted's eyes on his ass.

Not until he was locked away in Kristin's room did he do a victory dance and sing a little tune called _Teddy Wants to Fuck Me!_ quietly to no one in particular.

The chorus was particularly awesome, for it talked about his plan being halfway done.

And the bridge was about him stealing his heart as well and getting a kiss.

Top ten hit for sure.

* * *

**Sun Tzu says:**  
"_**Hence to fight and conquer all your battles is not supreme excellence; supreme excellence consists in breaking the enemy's resistance without fighting."**_


	6. Chapter 5

**Took me long enough, huh? I just transferred into a new Study Hall and it is _blissfully_ quiet in there. We're skipping some serious time because there's not much to do when the boys are forced apart. Obviously Ted went into wrestling, how could he not with Cody in that cute outfit?**

***Checks notes* I'd have no idea where this story was going if I didn't have this list of scenes. This is the next one on the list, so here it is. I realize it's kind of short, sorry.  
**

**

* * *

**

_February 17, 2007_

Cody won his first belt, the OVW Tag-Team Championship belt. Sure, he hated his partner, but whatever.

Cody was backstage in front of the OVW insignia, posing with his new belt. He struggled to keep his features stoic, but it was hard. He had won his first championship! Between picture a wide smile would break out, but he "manned up" and put his hand along the belt. He made sure they got his best side, feeling comfortable in just his wrestling thong and boots (and the belt of course.) He was kind of flirting with the camera guy, the man was cute and giving him the eye.

Cody happen to look over, spotting none other than his Ted standing there. The blonde was leaning against the wall, a prideful smirk on his face, arms crossed over his chest. God, he looked gorgeous. Flimsy blue muscle shirt, blonde hair ruffled, thick black wristbands around his wrists. He looked like he belonged there, no one would dare tell him to get out with that sort of confidence. Even as a rival amateur wrestler from another sector, no one said a word. He'd probably pulled some strings, but Cody couldn't care about that now.

"We're done" Cody informed the camera man, blowing him off without a second thought. He hurried to his best friend, Ted turning and walking with him to ascent into one of the more secluded hallways in the arena a bit above the public section.

"Did you see my match?" Cody inquired eagerly.

"Hell yeah" Ted replied heartily "I had front row, I saw the whole damn thing. You rocked it, Baby-boy, that's for sure. The other guy was ok, but you shined. You deserve title."

Cody stopped once he was sure they were alone, leaning against the white stone wall, "I do, don't I?"

Ted's mouth went dry as he got a proper look at the brunette, his half-formed desires returning form being suppressed during the match. Cody had looked so handsome, up there in a real ring, skin glistening and muscles flexing as he overpowered his bigger opponent. They'd been forced apart for the better part of the past year and a half, he'd forgotten how good his boy looked.

Right now? He just couldn't take his eyes off him, couldn't keep from licking his lips. Almost fluffy raven hair, freshly showered, tan skin smooth and soft of any real hard muscle yet. His biceps were getting thicker, hip bones getting some real serious definition, he was truly growing into himself. And those lips? Pink, soft…ripening. Those ridiculous half-gold/half polka dot wrestling spankies were really doing it for Ted, too small for his friend's own good. They framed him so nicely, drew attention to all the right places. Damn those long legs, that tight ass…

Cody was a tall drink of water by any definition.

Cody noticed Ted's staring, he saw the obvious lust in his eyes. He couldn't keep his body from reacting, a shiver tickling down his spine and his heart beat picking up. He loved seek that hunger dominating Ted's face, he wanted the older man to use that on him. Now was a good as time as any to push…

"So…" Cody cocked his hips a bit, tilting his jaw enough to give his best friend the most tantalizing view of his body "What do I get for winning?"

"Well that's why I'm here" Ted shook off the lusty haze, getting his lips to curve in a smile "I'm here to take you to drinks, catch up."

"Nu-uh" Cody pouted childishly "I want you to stay the night with me at my hotel."

Ted's ears burned, "Codes, maybe-"

"We could order Chinese, watch some crappy movie, and just be us" Cody reached out, touching his friend's arm softly "I want it to just be us tonight. I don't' want to share you with anyone else."

Ted loved the sound of that, "Yeah, it'll be just like old times. I'll go pull the car around…"

Ted turned to leave, but the grip on his arm held strong, "What's wrong?"

"There's something else I want" Cody replied sweetly.

Ted nodded, "Yeah, sure. You're the champ, Baby-boy, what do you want?"

Cody leant back against the wall again, hands folded behind his back in an almost innocent way, " I want my congratulatory kiss."

Ted smiled indulgently, taking a step closer to drop a chase kiss along his cheek, "Congratulations, Baby-boy."

Cody giggled almost childishly, "Nu-uh, Teddy. You're not pulling that crap. I want a _real_ kiss."

Ted's cheeks flushed at this, heart skipping a beat and a half before restarting at double speed. He looked into those beautiful corn silk eyes, searching for any mirth, but finding a serious gleam there instead. He'd never seen Cody kiss anyone before, boy or girl. Cody never talked about girlfriends or love interests, but that was just a guy thing…right?

"Come on, Teddy" Cody urged "It's just one little kiss. Don't I deserve it? I worked so hard…"

The last part was mewled, fueling the smoldering embers in the DiBiase's belly.

"I'm not like that, Codes" Ted mumbled the protest, fists clenched tight at his sides "And neither are you. I wasn' raised like that."

A true look of hurt came upon the younger man's face, sapping the smile from his face. He looked away, hiding the shimmering tears building up in his eyes.

"Aren't I pretty enough for you to kiss, Teddy?" Cody asked lowly, almost afraid of the answer.

Before Cody could sink too deeply into his thoughts of self-degradation, he found his chin seized firmly and his head turned.

"You're plenty pretty, Baby-boy."

Those were the only words between them before Ted descended on the boy's mouth, taking it with his own. While his eyes slid closed at the contact, Cody's stayed wide with surprise for a few moments. After two or three seconds of silent sputtering. Cody responded eagerly to the generous gesture. He hadn't thought Ted would give in, and this was the sweetest sensation.

Inhibitions were discarded in that moment, that pure minute of raw attraction. Ted curled an arm around his best friend's waist, laying his palm in the dip of his back and pulling his closer. Cody laid his hands on the blonde's broad shoulders, slowly sliding them up to cradle his neck. Their lips, at first just gentle pressure, parted and allowed them to get their first tastes of one another. Cody moaned, loving that Ted took control and ravished his mouth. He was kissed like winner was supposed to be kissed, every sensation making him feel even more cherished and loved. It was all tender, nothing forced.

It was all a first kiss should be.

Ted broke the kiss, both a little breathless. With their eyes still shut, he bussed a more chaste kiss across those plump lips that he'd admired for so long.

"Congratulations, Cody" Ted stated in a hushed whisper, their eyes fluttering open to gaze at one another "You deserve this."

//I'd like to think so// Cody hugged his best friend, hiding his smirk //After how fucking long I've waited for that? _Sooooo_ worth it.//

Ted hugged him back, ignoring the urge to slam the boy up against the wall and taking a more thorough taste of him.

"Thank you, Teddy" Cody nosed at the blonde hair, humming happily.

"Is that what you wanted?"

Cody nuzzled into him, wrapping his arms around his neck, "Uh-huh."

Ted was just glad he made his boy happy.

Cody didn't see the way Ted licked his lips, savoring the taste.

* * *

**Sun Tzu says:**

"_**Thus, though we have heard of stupid haste in war, cleverness has never been seen associated with long delays.**_**"**


End file.
